1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to front wheel supporting devices for motor vehicles.
2. Prior Art
In the prior art, front wheel supporting devices for motor vehicles, and in particular for front engine front drive type motor vehicles have been of such an arrangement that the supporting device includes a laterally elongated suspension bracket having a cross-section of substantially U shape and provided on the under surface of a forward portion of the motor vehicle body with the opening of the U directed downwardly and lower arm bracket supports provided adjacent opposite ends of lower arm brackets for supporting the forward ends of lower arms extending inwardly of front wheels provided on the outside of the lower arm brackets. The lower arm brackets each has in the hollow space thereof a steering gear box operationally associated with a steering wheel and a steering rod outwardly extending from the steering gear box.
This construction contemplates that the space may be utilized effectively by locating the lower arm supporting points as forward as possible to bring them closer to the axle shaft to increase the strength of the lower arm support portions. Since the engine mount portions and the suspension bracket have been provided separately, there is a disadvantage that the positional relationship between the engine and the suspension bracket which should be closely adjusted for front drive - front engine type motor vehicles is difficult to achieve. Additionally, this conventional suspension bracket is constructed such that a rod or the like is used for connecting the lower arm support portions to the main body of the suspension bracket and reinforcing plates are closely attached to the vertical walls of the lower arm support portions and engine mount portions along the main body of the suspension bracket for the purpose of reinforcing the front support device. However, because of insufficient strength, there has been another particular drawback in that the plate thickness of the suspension bracket must be increased thereby increasing the weight of the car body. Furthermore, the conventional suspension bracket having its under surface open or having a small lower plate welded to its center portion is of insufficient strength and provides an additional disadvantage in that the plate thickness must be increased.